


If I Can't Stop It, I Can At Least Take Advantage

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: If I can't stop it I can at least take advantage [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, BAMF Peter Parker, Crack, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Humour, Kinda, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, field trip mentioned, protective shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Peter "Parker" Stark's decathlon team finds out where their next field trip will be.Peter, pushed over his breaking point, decides he needs to make a few phone calls.-Comment and Kudos please. I just had this in my head and thought why the hell not.also there will be a added story about the damage Peter, Shuri and Harley cause (set during the field trip for more destruction) because someone requested it and it sounded like a good idea.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: If I can't stop it I can at least take advantage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735795
Comments: 26
Kudos: 744
Collections: Peter_gets_Phone_calls, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	If I Can't Stop It, I Can At Least Take Advantage

Peter Stark, or as he's more commonly known "Parker", has been keep as secret from the world due to his father's want to keep him out of the spotlight until he felt his son was ready.

Peter, now 15 years old, was just as smart as his father, if not more so, and was had been doing online M.I.T. classes since he was 10, however his father insisted that he stay in school to develop good social skills, with people his own age, unlike his father did due to Howard's "A+" parenting.

Tony didn't want his son to turn out like he himself did.

Peter was put in special classes by himself since he showed his superior I.Q. as a young child, however still went to school for structured learning and joined in on school clubs, recess, trips as well as join in on gym classes. The school knew who his father was of course, but kept it confidential.

Peter Stark wouldn't have minded this, however ,as it turns out, Peter "Parker" was not well like at school.

Since he was young he was bullied. Especially by Eugene "Flash" Thompson, who had somehow convinced everyone he was an penniless orphan who had difficulties learning and that _that_ was why he wasn't in the normal classes.

People believed him despite the fact that he was on the academic decathlon team AND has been the main and/or sole reason they had won many of their tournaments, and that Flash was the alternate. Also despite the fact that he was regularly picked up in high-end sports cars, but he supposed not everyone had common sense.

Even at a school for advanced students.

Peter Stark was now tired of school. He knew who his actual friends at school were now due to hiding who his father was. Ned and MJ had been there for him from the start, even before they knew who his father was, and if there was one good thing that came out of hiding who he was, it was that. They even agreed with him that it was ridiculous, even joked about it. The three of them knew that when everyone found out he really was, they would all try to be his friend. But Peter would never be their friend. No, he was genius after all.

Things only got worse, of course, after he became Spider-man. This mainly being because Flash had overheard a conversation he was having with Ned about upcoming S. I. products to be released that year. Peter had told him quickly that he was an intern as a cover, but Flash, as expected, didn't believe him and started telling the whole school about how he was lying about having the internship at Stark Industries.

Peter couldn't fault him for this though. It was a lie. You don't need an internship when you're the heir of the Fortune 500 company itself.

Nevertheless, more people were starting to bullying Peter. People that had once just past by now thought it was okay to insult him, even the decathlon team had started to join in despite showing them just how smart he actually was. He no longer wanted to help any of them, but stayed in the club for Ned and MJ . He even thought about telling his dad about it. He only didn't do it because his dad was Tony Stark and he _would_ raise hell and high water. And, as much as, he didn't like his "schoolmates" he didn't want them blacklisted from every good college and job from here to Asgard.

Peter also wanted to spend more time with his other friends.

Friends his around age, that had his intelligence and could keep up with him and vice versa.

Friends such as Shuri.

King T'Challa and his dad had introduced them after the civil war and they quickly realised they were platonic soulmates. T'Challa and his dad now regret letting them meet. Shuri was one of the ones in the know about the bullying that he keep a secret and had threatening to hack everyone's personal information if it ever became physical.

(Peter assured her that would not be necessary because he'd probably do it himself.

He was at his breaking point.)

Other friends like Harley.

He was a genius his dad met a while back that helped him out, as a result his dad decided to help him through his education sending him to live at M.I.T. with his family. His dad introduced them and Peter realised he really didn't want Harley as soulmate of the platonic kind. He had a crush on Harley since they first met, Shuri kept insisting that Peter just ask the boy out, but he was too shy and didn't want to ruin their friendship over it. Shuri then berated him 'cause, "No one that flirts with you that much and calls you, Cutie-pie, Princess, Honey, Sunshine and Darlin' that many times isn't not interested in you. That white boy hasn't even called me princess and I am one". Peter never told Harley about the bullying and made Shuri (as well as Ned and MJ) promise not to tell him, not wanting to be seen as weak after they all started hanging out together when they met up at M.I.T., Stark Industries or in Wakanda.

The damage they have caused to M.I.T., Stark Industries and Wakanada has surpassed a million dollars on average (in each location) per month, a fact the three genius' where oddly proud of. M.I.T., Stark Industries and Wakanda would disagree.

Currently, Peter was thinking about his dilemma in the middle of academic decathlon club which was being held in one of the science classrooms, as him and his friends where being insulted.

You would think with MJ being the captain she would be respected but no, that was not the case.

He really wanted out of school. He had learned to socialise, he had failed despite his natural Stark charm because of a jealous jerk who throw his money and status around, and was over trying to be friends with anyone other than Ned and MJ at this god forsaken school. He was just tired of it and he felt it was time people know he was a Stark, a conversation he had and recently convinced his dad over. There was going to be a press conference soon to release the information, but he was just _so done_ with school. Peter was consumed in his thoughts about how to convince his dad to just homeschool him maybe he even him do some classes in Wakanda and M.I.T with Shuri and Harley letting him spend more time with them and he was sure there were clubs in both places he could join too. Also he could do more patrols and help more people that way too.

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by Mr Harrington, who had returned from a call to the office, with a big smile on his face as he got the attention of every student. "Everyone, I have great news! Due to our recent win at our last tournament, we have been awarded a tour of the famous Stark Industries next week by Tony Stark himself." Here, Mr Harrington looked at Peter knowing that he was the reason for said opportunity through his father. 

Peter, however, knew his dad. And he knew this was no reward but, more likely, just an opportunity to embarrass him. By then the public would know he was Peter Stark and he could pull out the big guns. Peter wasn't going to let that happen without a price. His thoughts where at lightning speed as he planned how to take full advantage of this situation. But Flash just had to get on his last nerve and suddenly he no longer wanted to wait until he was home to execute his plan.

When Flash said, "Finally we're all going to see Penis Parker is lying about that internship. Why don't you just go off and kill yourself to save yourself the embarrassment." Peter jumped out of his chair, and silenced Mr Harrington with a shake of his head, stopping him from reprimanding Flash as well as stopping everyone from laughing. Peter let them laugh and just stood there with a feral smile. He waited until they had all stopped and everyone was just awkwardly staring at him not sure why he was smiling or standing so proudly.

Everyone started to have a weird sense of foreboding that they had finally pushed the boy to far. And they were right.

"Mr Harrington, I would like to include everyone on a few video calls I need to make, that is okay by you, is it not?" Peter asked still smiling.

Mr Harrington nodded, he honestly wanted to see who Peter would call. Normally a student would be suspended for such a comment and be sent to the principal's office but Flash's parents always paid his way out of trouble and all he would get was a slap on the wrist. Mr Harrington wanted to see Flash put in his place, as well as, all the students that had the nerve to laugh at such a comment. He stepped out of the way and let Peter get set up.

When Peter finally had everything set up and the webcam showing himself and the whole team off, he started a group call. The group looked at the usernames. One labelled "M.I.T's_Bad_Boy", the other "Wakanda's_"Sweetheart"". However Flash decided he still needed to be heard. So he got up, walked to the front of the class and turned having his full focus on Peter.

Because he wasn't paying attention he didn't see who answered the calls.

Because he was too self absorbed he failed to notice how everyone's eyes widened and how their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Penis Parker you're just liar! All you want is all the attention on you. You're just a nobody. We all know it, so stop with this pathetic attempt to actually make friends. Your so ugly your parents killed themselves just so they didn't have to look at you!" After Flash had said his piece, he jumped at the two low and dangerous growls that came from the speakers. He finally turned and looked at the faces being projected onto the whiteboard of the classroom. Flash actually stumbled back into a table at the shock of it. He managed to stutter "You're Iron Lad and the Princess of Wakanda." Both we're well known geniuses being public figures due to their superhero and royal status. It was only Peter that had a secret identity due to his father want to keep him hidden from the press.)

Harley was the first to speak. "Yeah we are. But a better question would be what the HELL did you just called my Darlin'?" Peter flushed when Harley said that. "What are you fucking blind or something!? He's a hell of a lot more gorgeous than you, dipshit!" 

Shuri added to the conversation. "So you're Flash Thompson. I see why you're the alternative now. Baby Stark is adorable. Anyone with eyes can see that. I didn't just out you did I? Our soul bond is telling me you wanted that to happen, but sorry, not sorry if not." 

"Yeah, that's what this was for, as well as another reason."

"Wait! You knew this was happening and didn't tell me? How long has this been happening? You know what, nevermind, I just got to the tower now. I'm gonna put my suit on and come kick the fucker's ass."

Peter panicked. Harley could cause serious damage in his suit "No, Harles! You could kill him."

"Relax, Princess I'm only using the suit to get there faster. Be there in 5 minutes". Harley cut off his end of the call.

Shuri laughed at Flash's paling face. "Oh Flash, just a heads up. He could kill you without the suit too. Especially for "his Darlin'" ". Seeing Peter's flushing face she giggled. "I told you he liked you. But what else did you want Baby Stark? You mentioned another reason for the call not, that I don't love scaring the shit out of people that hurt you, also I'm in the jet for our weekend at your house, with Ned and MJ we might even make it the bill total over 2 million in damages. Hi, you two."

Both smile and wave at the Princess. MJ adds "I'll bring my sketchbook."

Peter gets Shuri's attention once more. "I called to ask for help from you and Harles, well before he decided to kill Flash, I don't even know if I can calm him down now. Anyway, I wanna blackmail Dad into taking me out of school. He's set up a field trip for the decathlon team to S.I. and, I'm sorry, but there is no way he's getting away with it scot free and it can be my ticket out of here. I'm so done with these people Shuri. And it not like Ned and MJ can't come over whenever they want. I don't see the point in sticking around anymore. AND it will let all of us hang out more and we can even do some classes together. So what do you say my platonic love of my life? Will you help me bring us all closer together, and help put an end to my misery?"

"Only if you tell Harley how you feel. But we'll also need to blackmail T'Challa too, because there is no way that he'll want the three of us hanging around each other any more than we already do. Damage control would skyrocket. And don't give me that look, you heard him. He's literally on his way to kick your long-term bully's ass even though you can more than take care of yourself. And he did it while calling you his, not that you're a possession mind you"

Peter actually giggled at that. "Yeah, it was kinda cute. Fine, I agree to your terms. I'll phone Dad with the ultimatum. You, get our blackmail material ready, just in case, not that we'll need it mind you. They wouldn't dare go against the three of us, also inform T'Challa. I'll call Dad after Harley gets here. See ya tonight."

"See ya." Shuri hangs up.

The room was quiet with the shock of what just happened. Even Mr Harrington never expected the Princess of Wakanda and a teen superhero to be the one's Peter called. Or that the reason for said call was to get out of school. Through the blackmailing of his own father, as well as a King no less. Peter really must be fed up. 

"Did that just happen?" Abe asked awe easily shown through his tone. 

"Yeah, it did. Seems you all got an early peak at some of the info that will be released at Stark Industries press conference tomorrow. Isn't that right, Peter Stark?" Ned asks humour filling his voice.

Flash, not knowing when to back down from a losing fight, gets back on his high horse. "That was probably all planned. No way in hell is Penis Parker a Stark. He's too thick."

"Says my two M.I.T. Master degrees and going on third." Peter's statement making everyone's eyes fall on him. Flash gets anger by his statements. 

"See! He's lying. He's just in high school. He can't be a graduate of college." People murmur and discuss the probability of Peter's statement.

"I mean Flash is right. If Peter's here, how does he have two degrees?"

"Well, we don't actually know what Peter does at school. He's not actually in any of our classes."

"Yeah, but isn't that because he needs extra help? I thought everyone knew that."

"No, No. Peter's doesn't need any extra help. Remember two tournaments back, he won that one all by himself. If anything, he's a genius."

"DAMN STRAIGHT MY DARLIN's A GENIUS." Harley came crashing through the door of the class shirtless and in jeans. Peter approved of his attire, of course, one because he was not in the suit therefore the potential damage was significantly decreased and two because he just looked damn good. But alas Peter could not look for long, as he quickly had to jumped up to pacify Harley before he hurt someone, mainly Flash.

"Harles, calm down no need to kill anyone, especial Flash, he's really not worth it. Think of the lawsuit." When Peter comes to him, Harley doesn't hesitate to pull Peter close into a hug, eyes still fixed on Flash, who finally realises how bad the situation was for him. "He should have thought about that before he messed with you." 

"Hi Harley!" Ned and MJ stated.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me Peter was getting bullied?"

"He made us sign N.D.A's so that you wouldn't find out. Didn't want you to think less of him for it." Harley looks at Peter, who seemed quite interested in the floor the way his eyes were glued to it.

"I wouldn't think less of you Peter. I know you don't like hurting people needlessly. You're too nice." Peter looks backup at Harley at that, only to smile straight at him. Harley, however put his attention back on Flash glaring hard once more and Peter sighed, knowing that even if Harley doesn't get physical with Flash. He will scare him until he pisses himself, quite literally."But, you why do you bully him at all? All Peter is, is nice to everyone. The simple fact that Tony Stark hasn't been told about it is proof enough. If he heard what you said about his son, there would be no way you'd be breathing by the time he would be through with you."

MJ, always one to add fuel to the fire, adds. "By the way, before Peter called Flash told him to go kill himself."

"HE WHAT!? I KILL YOU! YOU YOU SLIMY SON OF A -"

"HARLEY, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Peter holds Harley back from literally killing Flash. 

"THE FUCK IT DON'T MATTER!"

All of sudden Harley goes still. Peter looks up and, well, there goes Flash's bladder.

Everyone stares in awe and horror as Flash pisses out of pure fright at the thought of what Harley would do to him. Harley, obviously happy with the form of humiliation he had put Flash through, calmly puts his arm around Peter keeping him close to him and regains his composure as he smirks at the mess he made out of Flash, who now was crying in shame at what he had done. "Well, I'm not a cruel person, definitely not someone who would hurt a person after they had "an accident."" The taunt was clear to everyone in the room."But, if I hear you said anything out of line again, to anyone, I wouldn't think twice about putting on my suit and having a real good time with you. Am I clear?" Flash just numbly nods at Harley's words still frozen in place. "Good, MJ will keep me informed." MJ saluted Harley with a happy, satisfied smirk on her face.

"Harles, that wasn't needed. But thanks, though I didn't want you to come and do that to Flash, I wanted to ask for a favour. Will you help me blackmail dad, and in extension T'Challa, into quitting school?" Peter looked up from where Harley had tucked him under his arm looking him in the eye. "I wanna spend more time with you and Shuri. Plus, he's also letting the team have a tour of the Tower and that's not okay."

"Sure, on one condition."

"What's that?" 

"One date with me. If you don't like it we never speak of it again."

"No need, he loves you already. Why do you think he made us sign those N.D.A's? It wasn't just for the bullying." Ned stated, with a smirk of his own as he watched Peter blush and look at him with betrayal. "Hey, you're the one that joined the two conditions in the N.D.A., I just read the fine print." Peter's blush deepens when he realised that that was true. He'd played himself. 

Harley took the revelation in stride. "Well, I still need to make Peter say it to me, so condition still stands."

Peter smiled once more at Harley for his response."Yes Harley, I wanna go on a date with you. So can we phone Dad then get out of here?"

"Sure, Darlin' lets blackmail him to kingdom come, is Shuri getting the blackmail stash ready?" Harley's arm was still curled around Peter. 

"Yup! She had her own condition, but I'll tell you on the way home." Peter blushed, not wanting to say his feelings in front of everyone, even if they were all watching, they might not be paying attention due to the about of shock they've been put through with still more to go.

Peter once more set up the video call this time the user that popped up, was "IronDAD" and the receiver answered after just 2 rings. The class stare as none other than Tony Stark picks up, in an expensive suit walking out from a meeting talking a mile a minute. "Hey, bambino. Are you okay? Why's Harley there, I thought he was in the Lab? Dear god, has that boy pissed himself?" Tony stared shocked at the image he was finally fully focused on. It appeared as though Peter's entire decathlon team were there staring at him gobsmacked with Peter and a shirtless Harley, who was very close to Peter (he had already threatened Harley about the consequences of hurting his baby boy, and he had passed with, as close to flying colours, as anyone probably could, but he still wasn't happy) with one member standing there tears streaming down his face as he stared at Tony with a look of pure horror, an obvious piss stain down the side of his leg as he stands in quite a large puddle of his own urine. "Harley, what did you do to the poor boy. Surely he didn't didn't deserve that done to him." Flash moved very quickly after Tony said that, getting out the door, and as far away from the pitying eyes of one of earth's mightiest heroes. Everyone was still in too much shock to do anything."Will he be okay? Also, why are you video calling me with your class? The press conference isn't until tomorrow. Your mother will be upset, and you know she's very scary when she's upset."

"Pepper will be more upset if we leak our blackmail stash on you, Tony." Harley said, his smirk grew as he watched Tony's face pale at the prospect of all the three genius' have collected. "Also, that kid deserved what I did to him." Tony hmmed as he noticed how Harley seemed to pull Peter a little closer to himself. He suddenly felt a lot less sorry for the kid that just ran out.

"What have I done to deserve the wrath of the three brightest minds of the next and current generation?"

Peter turns at his father dead in the eye at his play at false innocence."You know what you did. What with the decathlon team being awarded a tour around Stark Industries, and by Tony Stark himself no less. Said tour that is dated after the official reveal of Peter Stark to the world!"

"Okay, fine. You got me bambino. But it is my job to embarrass you." Tony smiled at his son cheekily. 

"Did you honestly think there wouldn't be a price to pay? I wanna be homeschooled from now on and I wanna spend more time with both Shuri and Harley, maybe even do some classes with them in Wakanda and M.I.T. when we're over there and join clubs."

"Peter, what about your social skills? You need to be able to interact with people your own age. And, no offence, but T'Challa is not gonna agree to that at all. Just last week, the three of you cause 475,000 dollars in damages for one of T'Challa more high tech lab's by blowing a hole in the side of the building and destroying a support beam." This got the team's (apart from of course Ned and MJ's) eyes to go wide, yet again, horrified at the thought of that much destruction done by three people around their age.

Tony couldn't blame them. It still made his eyes go wide when he sees their separate bill for damages at the the end of each month. And at the prospect that it keeps going up.

"Dad, I don't need to be at school. I know have to interact with people my age. I've been doing it for years. Plus, I have a strong group of friends. I don't wanna be stuck here anymore with people I don't like or with people that will just try to use me for money. And even if you don't like it, we will release our material on you AND T'Challa and then, the world will know all about last Winter."

"You wouldn't." The team actually grew more stunned at the power these teens had over Iron Man, someone that they all looked up too growing up and even still as teens. THE Tony Stark, Mr I Am Iron Man, looked genuinely appalled at whatever the three had over him. Mr Harrington was actually proud at them for what they had managed to accomplish. 

"Try us." Harley said it with a playful tone. It managed to make the supposed genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist, turn a slight shade of green.

"You've really thought this through huh, Pete?" Tony looked in Peter eyes seeing his tiredness.

"I'm not happy, Dad. I wanna be with my friends that can keep up with me and Ned and MJ are always welcomed over anytime, we hang out more after school anyway 'cause of my different level." Peter then displayed his world class Puppy Eyes and directed them full force at his father.

Tony sighed, he couldn't have his baby boy sad now could he? Even if he was a little shit. Also, he did make an excellent argument, he is his son after all. "You're really not happy?" Peter nods slowly and nuzzles into Harley, sad look in his eyes."Fine, I accept your conditions. I'll talk to the school after my meeting. I have an incoming call from T'Challa, so it looks like Shuri succeeded on her side of things. Teach, I give my permission for my kid to leave. Harley get my baby home safe, okay?" Tony watched as Peter beamed at him through the camera. At least his kid was happy.

"Thanks Daddy!" Peter gets ready to end the call. "I love you." Peter watches as his dad smiles at him. "Also I'm dating Harley now bye!" End call. The last thing he saw was his dad's smile fall straight off his face. Ha! Now, that was hilarious.

Peter, giggling, grabs Harley, says a quick goodbye to Ned and MJ, before sprinting out of the school leaving the rest decathlon team in a stunned haze. When they reach the Iron Lad armour, Harley asks what Shuri's condition was for helping with the plan. Peter simply smiled and said "She wanted me to tell you I like you." This had Harley blushing. He then, after composing himself, carried Peter all the way back to the tower.

-

The next day, Peter confidently walked up to a podium in front of many shouting reporters, in a very expensive 3 piece suit. "I would like to Introduce myself hopefully for the first and last time. I'm Peter Stark. Yes, I am adorable, Yes, I am a genius. No, I am not single." Here, he paused for just a moment before continuing "Also, I am Spider-Man." After that he walked off as confidently as he walked on, smile plastered on his face. 

At the very least he had proven himself to be Tony Stark's son.

Dramatic Flare and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Peter - 15  
> Shuri - 15  
> Harley - 16 (cause I like him slightly older to make Tony more overprotective)  
> rest of the AcaDec team - 15


End file.
